Like one posessed
by Ankari 238
Summary: A few drinks too much make Seth and Summer forget that they’re no longer in a relationship and therefore get them into a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Like One Possessed

by Ankari238

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C. and I don't earn money with this.

Summary: A few drinks too much make Seth and Summer forget that they're no longer in a relationship and therefore get them into a lot of trouble.

Part 1

Ill at ease, Ryan eyeballed the huffish young man standing next to him, whose glance downrightly sparked and who knocked back one drink after another as if it was water out of pure frustration. If he continued that way he would very soon compete with the two persons he instantaneously looked daggers at.

"I'm gonna kill him," Zach pressed, grinding his teeth.

"They're smashed," Ryan tried to appease him and therefore prevent the worst.

"And that's why I'm to look at this?!" Zach however erupted again.

As much as Ryan exerted himself he though could not find an answer to these words – at least none that would have calmed Zach in any kind of way.

Anxiously he monitored Seth and Summer, who both stood a few meters farther, chatting excitedly just like they had done it about the last three hours despite all efforts of separating them inconspicuously. They seemed to be tickled pink and dealed with each other more than intimate. If he were Summer's boyfriend Ryan would most likely also be about to explode at this sight – the more so as both of them were rat-arsed and Seth was Summer's ex-boyfriend.

He could have said that their relationship was long-forgotten and that Seth would never again get involved with Summer, but he knew as well as Zach that this wasn't true. And convincing lies were not Ryan's strong point.

Much as he tried to prevent it somehow, there was proper trouble looming on the horizon this afternoon...

The flashy shriek of a much too delighted Summer jerked Ryan out of his dreary thoughts. He saw the both of them just about disappearing into the melee of the dance floor with the kind of childish elation only drinks could help exhibit. And you needn't be a visionary to know that this would be a stormy affair the next moment.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who observed this fatal development. A sharp clangour, which marked the shattering of the cocktail glass on the floor, and a furious: "That's the last straw!" told him that Zach had also seen the two of them.

Quickly Ryan seized the arm of his neighbour who was beside himself with anger. "Zach, don't do anything stupid," he talked at him conciliatory, but Zach just broke free and trudged towards the dance-floor seething with jealousy.

That was going to come to a bad end! Ryan hurried to follow Zach, hoping that there was somehow still a chance to prevent the oncoming escalation of the situation.

"Zach, wait!" he shouted in a desperate attempt to drown the music out, while he strenuously cleaved through the crowd of dancing people. Once again at this afternoon he cursed himself that he hadn't taken Seth home two or better three hours ago.

When he finally spotted Seth and Summer dancing closely entwined around each other in the crowd, he knew that now it was definitely all over. And he should be right after all...

Before Ryan could even reach him, Zach had already thrusted Summer aside and lunged at Seth with curses and upraised fists.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Like One Possessed

Like One Possessed

by Ankari238

A/N: Thanks for your reviews Fastforwardd, Tines, Ashley and Anadi. I hope you also like the second part!

Ashley: I originally wrote this story in German and started to translate it recently.

Special thanks to my betareader loraya, who made sure that you can read "Like one possessed" in proper English.

Part 2

Seth wasn't in on what happened to him at all, when Zach seemed to appear from nowhere lunging at him. His reactions came much too late and his resistance was too unsighted to effectuate anything. The strokes came down on him like a tempest, but Seth was paralyzed and couldn't do anything.

And then… suddenly, it was over.

Strenuously Ryan hauled Zach off of his victim and tried to hold him back somehow, which wasn't easy at all, because as inflamed with rage as Zach was he fought tooth and nail and wanted to lunge at Seth again straight away. He had always worried that something like this might happen one day, but he had been naive enough to take Cohen as a good friend who would never cheat on him like this.

"Zach, stop this! I getthat you're upset, but after all nothing actually came about. So perhaps you should just talk about it tomorrow when you're all sober again." Ryan talked at him exertedly.

In the meantime Summer attended to the dazed but not seriously hurt Seth and tried to drag him to his feet again, which wasn't a particularly promising intention considering that she herself hadn't the best standing anymore. Already alone she wavered noticeable, but with the even more wavering Seth in tow she got ultimately out of balance. Ryan expected every second to see the two of them ending up on the floor again.

Zach had meanwhile calmed down a bit. At least to such lengths that Ryan dared to release him. With an angry jolt he conclusively tored himself away and flounced towards Seth and Summer, who were still fighting against gravity.

Ryan already feared that he would have to intervene again, but Zach made do with trading insults instead of letting his fists speak again: "Just so you know; and I hope you'll be able to memorize this until tomorrow: I'm done with the both of you!" Then Zach stormed off coarsely blazing a tail through the crowd.

Having overcome the worst perplexity, Summer simply let go of Seth, who had been attached to her like a slow-witted pile of laundry so far, and went after Zach no less enraged than he had been before he went outside.

Momentarily Ryan was irresolute whether he should catch the tottering Seth or try to prevent the oncoming bang which would inevitably take place when Summer and Zach met. Finally he came to the conclusion that he should better steadily keep an eye on both Seth and the two squabblers

Cursing lowly he got about towingSeth tediously as fast as possible to the outside. Even from a distance he already heard the loud clamor of the two squabblers, which told him that the situation was on the verge of escalating.

to be continued


End file.
